Cat
by wonderpeachy
Summary: Minghao itu takut kucing. Ralat. Tidak suka kucing bagaimanapun bentuknya. Tapi bagaimana kalau si pemilik kucing yang selalu mengikutinya hari itu adalah senior pujaannya?/ Junhao/ slight! Seoksoo/Seventeen Fanfiction/warning! Yaoi


Cat

.

.

Minghao itu takut kucing. Ralat. Tidak suka kucing bagaimanapun bentuknya. Tapi bagaimana kalau si pemilik kucing yang selalu mengikutinya hari itu adalah senior pujaannya?

Junhao of seventeen – slight Seoksoo! / warning! Yaoi /

.

.

Ada beberapa alasan kenapa lelaki bersurai merah seperti cabai itu tidak menyukai binatang yang disayangi oleh sejuta umat di bumi ini. Karena bulu-bulunya yang beterbangan jika seekor kucing menggoyang-goyangkan kepala maupun badannya. Apalagi kalau itu kucing liar.

Pernah hari dimana Minghao tengah memakan bekalnya di taman sekolah bersama Seokmin dan Mingyu. Tiba-tiba kucing entah darimana datang menghampiri ketiganya, mengeong untuk minta makan. Minghao yang tidak suka pun langsung mengusirnya tapi kucing itu malah makin mendekat dengan menggoyang-goyangkan badan di dekat makanannya. Alhasil banyak bulu halus yang bertebaran dan juga jangan lupakan kutu-kutu yang Minghao yakin pasti hinggap di makanan itu. akhirnya, Minghao pun melewatkan makan siangnya.

Hal yang sama dialami Minghao saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Jisoo. Tapi untuk yang ini, mungkin masalah kuku-kuku kucing yang tajam dan bisa mengalami luka dalam jika terkena cakarannya. Seokmin yang mengajaknya dengan alasan meminta pengajaran sang kekasih untuk tugas kelompoknya. Awalnya, Minghao menolak karena Jisoo yang memiliki mata dan juga senyum seperti kucing itu juga memiliki kucing yang dibilang cukup nakal.

Hari itu Minghao habis terkena cakaran karena kucing itu tak suka jika ada orang asing yang datang ke rumah Jisoo. Dan pada akhirnya, Minghao pulang dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. Juga jangan lupakan cakaran-cakaran yang bertebaran di kakinya yang mulus. Di rumah, bibirnya komat-kamit bersumpah untuk tidak lagi datang ke rumah Jisoo.

Tapi lain lagi dengan hari itu. Saat Minghao pulang sekolah seorang diri setelah berpisah dengan Mingyu di perempatan jalan. Begitu memasuki gang yang biasa dilewatinya, Minghao mendengar samar-samar meongan seekor kucing bersamaan dengan bunyi lonceng yang semakin lama semakin dekat.

Tadinya, Minghao mencoba mengabaikan dan tetap melanjutkan jalannya. Tapi ia sadar kalau ternyata kucing itu mengikutinya. Mendadak Minghao menjerit merasakan ada sesuatu yang halus menyentuh kakinya. Mata elangnya melihat kucing berwarna kecokelatan yang menyundul kakinya seraya terus mengeong dengan mata bulatnya yang terpejam. Minghao tidak suka tentu saja. Kedua kaki panjang itu menendang-nendang si kucing dan buru-buru berlari. Kucing itu tidak menyerah dan terus mengikutinya. Minghao semakin ketakutan sampai tak sadar ada batu besar di depannya dan tersandung.

Alhasil, Minghao jatuh dengan keadaan berbaring setelah kucing itu menerjangnya. Loncengnya terus berbunyi begitu si kucing mulai menjilati wajah Minghao yang mulai kelihatan kesal dan merasa jijik. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal memaki-maki kucing itu

"Berhenti! Pergilah! Iihh! Pergi sana!" Minghao hanya bisa menyuruhnya pergi tanpa ada pergerakan tangan untuk menjauhkan kucing tersebut dari wajahnya. Maklum saja, dia itu tak suka memegang kucing. Duh, begitu sampai si rumah nanti, Minghao sudah memutuskan untuk mencuci bersih wajahnya dan juga baju seragam yang sudah diinjak-injak oleh kaki kucing.

Karena tak ada perubahan juga, Minghao pun terpaksa mencoba hati-hati memegang badan kucing itu untuk menjauh darinya. Tapi mendadak tangannya terhenti mendengar suara lelaki yang tak asing.

"Hwi~~! Kau dimana? Hwi-ya! Hwi!"

Itu Wen Junhui. Senior di sekolah yang menjadi pujaannya. _Tidak, tidak tunggu. Sedang apa dia disini? Tadi apa katanya? Hwi? Siapa Hwi?_ Lamunannya seketika buyar menyadari suara Jun yang semakin dekat memanggil entah siapa. Minghao mulai panik karena Jun tak mungkin melihat dirinya yang terbaring tak berdaya diatas binatang kecil ini kan?

Minghao mencoba untuk bangun. Sekilas ia melihat kucing itu membalikkan kepalanya dan juga lonceng yang bertuliskan Hwi disana. eh tungguㅡ

Si kucing mengeong melihat sosok di belakangnya. Minghao ikut melihat dan terkejut dengan kehadiran orang yang berdiri di depannya. Jun yang tersenyum lebar melihat kucingnya langsung meletakkan tempat makan yang berisi makanan.. kucing? Dan merentangkan tangannya. Lantas kucing cokelat itu lompat dari paha Minghao menuju ke pelukan si majikan.

"Hwiii! Astaga! Kau kemana saja eoh? Aku khawatir, sungguh. Kau belum makan juga kan?" kata Jun seraya mengelus-elus kepala kucingnya yang mengeong. Mata kucing itu terpejam menikmati perlakuan Jun. Minghao hanya terdiam kaku melihatnya. Jun yang menyadari sosok adik kelasnya, hanya tersenyum tampan. Iya tampan. Sampai Minghao terperangah dibuatnya.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu" kata Jun yang kemudian mendekat dan memberikan tangan sebelahnya untuk membantu Minghao berdiri. Minghao pun menerima uluran tangannya malu-malu dan tertawa kaku membalas ucapan Jun.

"A-ahahah. Aku tak tahu kalau itu kucingmu, sunbae. Tadinya aku takut karena dia tiba-tiba mengejar dan malah menjilati wajahku. Uhh"

Jun hanya tersenyum gemas melihat Minghao yang menggerutu karena lucu menurutnya. Fyi, Minghao ini adik kelas incarannya sejak dulu. Sayangnya, pernyataan perasaanya terus tertunda karena kesal melihat kedekatan Minghao dengan si tiang hitam, Mingyu. Tapi sepertinya sekarang Jun tidak memikirkan hal itu. ia semakin memajukan langkahnya dan kini tepat di hadapan Minghao yang wajah polosnya sudah merah karena sikapnya tiba-tiba.

"Su-sunㅡ"

"Kucingku itu menyukai apa yang kusukai juga"

"Eh?"

Belum sempat ia mencerna ucapan Jun, lelaki di depannya itu berkata lagi,

"Malam ini kau ada waktu tidak? mau makan bersama?"

Minghao diam sebentar. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Sejak kapan Jun mengajaknya makan malam? Mengobrol juga jarang. Kalau berpapasan pun hanya memasang senyum malu-malu. Rasa-rasanya ingin ia mencubit pipinya sendiri membuktikan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Jun hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi lelaki berparas imut di depannya.

"Kalau kau diam saja, aku anggap kau mau"

"Eh.. sunbae.. i-iya..aku mau" ucap Minghao terbata-bata seraya mengangguk malu. Jun tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Mencoba menahan untuk tidak menciumnya mengingat ia bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya.

"Oke, kujemput jam tujuh malam nanti, Hao-ya" kata Jun yang kemudian berlalu dari gang itu. Tapi sebelumnya, Minghao merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Terlalu cepat sampai Minghao tidak tahu apakah itu nyata atau tidak. minghao hanya diam di tempat sambil meraba bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh Jun.

Ah, pada akhirnya, lelaki 96 itu tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk tidak mencium adik kelasnya.

Minghao tersenyum malu dengan menatap lurus punggung Jun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Juga jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sudah merona parah. Sepertinya, mulai saat ini ia tak lagi untuk tidak menyukai ataupun membenci binatang berbulu itu. karena kucing, Minghao jadi lebih dekat dengan senior kesayangannya. Dan juga.. dirinya tidak lagi akan menolak menerima ajakan Seokmin untuk datang ke rumah Jisoo seperti hari kemarin.

.

.

.

Fin

Haiiii~~~! Hoho Bae back dengan ff Junhao lagi yes kekeke ini cerita sebenarnya dari pengalaman/? Wkwkw aku juga awalnya yang gak suka kucing jadi suka apalagi karena adek suka banget manggilin kucing liar ke rumah TT

Kekeke sampai sini aja curhatannya, terakhir aku minta review-nya ya :)

.

(Bonus/?)

"Akh! Pelan-pelan hyung..." seorang lelaki berhidung bangir itu meringis pelan merasakan kapas yang sudah diolesi alkohol menyentuh luka di tangannya. Tatapan yang sedari tadi berfokus pada lukanya, kini beralih pada lelaki dengan bibir dan juga matanya yang mirip kucing di depannya.

"Tenang, Seokmin-ah. ini memang sakit, tapi hanya sebentar"

Seokmin hanya diam memandang kekasihnya dan melirik kucing besar yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Jisoo duduk. Kucing itu hanya diam menatap dirinya seraya mengibaskan ekor. Tanpa sadar Seokmin berdecak dalam hati.

 _Tch, haruskah aku berterima kasih padamu karena ini?_

Tapi tak berapa lama Seokmin tersenyum senang. Tak apa ia harus mendapat luka bekas cakaran seperti ini. Karena memang kapan lagi kan ia bisa mendapat perhatian Jisoo yang lebih suka menaruh perhatian pada sebuah buku dibanding dirinya?

"Maafkan aku ya. Kucingku memang galak begitu, tidak bisa sopan dengan orang yang datang ke rumah"

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Tapi beda sekali ya dengan pemiliknya yang sudah manis, baik pula. Tidak seperti peliharaannya"

Kegiatan membereskan kotak P3K pun terhenti mendengar ucapan konyol Seokmin. Senyum cerah seperti matahari tersampir di wajahnya. Jisoo merasa salah tingkah sendiri.

"Seokmㅡ"

Seokmin bangun dari duduknya setelah pembersihan lukanya selesai. Jisoo ikut berdiri, memandang Seokmin dengan senyum yang Seokmin akui bisa membuat hatinya merasa nyaman.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku pulang dulu" kata Seokmin yang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu untuk memakai sepatunya. Jisoo hanya mengangguk.

"Ok-ayy, hati-hati diㅡ"

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ciuman kilat pun dilayangkan ke pipi mulus Jisoo dan seenaknya Seokmin menghilang. Jisoo membatu seraya mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Tangannya memegang pipi yang mulai memanas. Entah karena malu atau habis dicium oleh adik kelasnya yang konyol itu.

Tapi tak lama senyum Jisoo mengembang, "... Aku.. juga mencintaimu, Seokmin-nie"

.

Bae817


End file.
